Field
The invention relates to the field of radio communications and, particularly, to carrying out a frequency channel selection procedure in a radio communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Modern radio communication systems support operation on a frequency channel selected from a plurality of frequency channels according to a determined criterion. Some systems rely on frequency planning where a given frequency band is assigned to the system, and the system is configured to operate exclusively on that frequency band. Such systems are typically based on using licensed frequency bands. Other systems are configured to choose a frequency to be used more adaptively, e.g. on the basis of scanning for the available (non-occupied) frequencies and, then, transferring control messages related to negotiation of the frequency band to be used. Such methods increase signalling overhead, particularly in networks comprising numerous network nodes.